Alien Watch in a Monster School: Christmas Special
by Emblemfan1
Summary: It's Christmas at Yokai and most of the students have gone home to spend time with their families. Christian has some last minute Christmas shopping to do for a special someone. With no one else around, is it time to confess his feelings to a certain vampire girl. Non-Canon to Alien Watch in a Monster School.


**Hello everyone. I know I said I wasn't going to do any writing while I was revising for my exams, but I had some free time to kill so I decided to write a special Christmas chapter for my story Alien Watch in a Vampire School. This is a non-canon story to the other one and takes place in the far future of the story, so don't believe that these events happen in my other story. I am adding some spoilers about the story so see if you can spot them. I don't know a lot about Japanese culture when it comes to the holidays but in order for this story to work I have had most of the students return back to their homes for the Christmas. Other than that enjoy the story and have a Merry Christmas. **

"**..." Speech**

'**...' Quote **

'**H**_**i' Thought**_

"**Learn your place!" **Inner Moka through Rosario

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

**Alien Watch in a Monster School: Christmas Special**

Christian sat at his desk in his dorm room, his laptop open. He was currently talking to Max Tennyson over the Plumber communication network; he had nothing to report on his mission, Christian was just wishing the man who had taken care of him the most of his life a Merry Christmas. It was the holiday at Yokai Academy, December 23rd, and most of the students and faculty had returned home to spend Christmas with their families; however there were those who remained at the school due to personal reasons. Christian was one of these people.

Christian didn't feel like going back to America for two weeks before having to come straight back to the academy. Therefore he had decided to remain at the Academy. On the desk, along with his laptop, were several Christmas cards from his friends. There was a rather large, handmade one with a white snowflake in the middle of a big heart from Kurumu, An equally large card depicting a winter wonderland with a couple kissing in the middle from Mizore, A smaller, more traditional card from Yukari that actually spoke the message inside the card in the young witches voice and a strange averaged sized card that was covered in weird sequins and small ribbons from Ruby.

Moka was yet to give Christian her card; the vampire girl was one of the few students besides Christian to remain at the Academy. The other members of the Newspaper Club had all gone home to spend Christmas with their families, each one giving Christian a sorrowful farewell. Ruby had gone to a special teachers retreat as a present from the headmaster for all her hard work during the year.

There were also cards from Gin, Zack and his friends from Bellwood which the bus driver had delivered to him earlier that week. Other than the few cards, there were no Christmas decorations anywhere in the boy's dorm room. All of the presents Christian had been given were stored in his wardrobe not to looked at until Christmas morn. Christian had never truly been one to embrace the Christmas spirit; however he would always send Christmas gifts to those he cared so that he wouldn't spoil his friend's good moods. When he had to Christian would hide his true feelings behind a masked smile; this was one of those times.

"So how have you been doing lately?" Max asked cheerfully.

Christian shrugged in response. "It's a little lonely without everyone." He admitted. "But Moka's still around, so I've been spending time with her during the break."

A knowing smirk spread across the old man's face. "You have, have you?"

Christian blushed slightly, knowing what Max meant. "It's not like that; we've just been hanging out as friends." He defended.

Max laughed. "I know, I know. It's what you say every time. But how long are you going to be satisfied like that?" He asked. "It's clear you have feelings for her, so why don't you tell her?"

"I-uh...well..." Christian stuttered, struggling to answer.

"It doesn't matter; the point is you need to tell this girl how you feel before it's too late, okay?" Max told Christian.

Christian thought about Max's words. He had long since admitted to himself that he loved Moka; however he hadn't been able to tell her his feelings.

"I guess you're right." Christian admitted.

"You bet I am." Max responded with a sly smile. "The perfect time to tell her is tomorrow night when you give Moka her Christmas present. However you need to make sure that you give it to her somewhere that's special."

Christian thought about the idea. He had to admit it was a good idea and if he would be able to admit his feelings to Moka and she reciprocated his feelings, then it could possibly be the best Christmas he had ever had since his parents...died...

At that thought, Christian's expression instantly fell. He was reminded of every Christmas he had spent since that day. He may have never been alone on Christmas but he had always felt that there had been something missing, meaning he had never been truly happy.

Max noticed Christian's sudden change in mood and grew concerned. "Chris...?" He asked.

Christian was brought out of his thoughts by the man's call. "Uh-yeah...I'll think about it..." He then looked at the Omnitrix like a watch. "Gosh, look at the time...Sorry Max but it's getting late and I've got to go. Merry Christmas." He said quickly.

Max seemed surprised but understood. "Okay then, Merry Christmas." He replied.

With that Christian ended the call and turned off the laptop. After changing, he made his way to bed. But, before he went to bed, Christian looked at the picture frame on his bedside table. It showed the entire newspaper club. The members were standing happily in front of the clubroom. In the centre of the picture were Christian and Moka. Due to the other girls wanting to be as close to Christian as possible; they had ironically pushed Christian and the pink haired girl closer together.

Christian looked at Moka's image before deciding that he would admit his feelings for her on Christmas day. However he then realised something.

His current gift for Moka was crap.

It was a lame book he had found in the shop in the schools market. That wasn't heartfelt or sweet. He needed to find a better gift, and quickly.

With that thought, Christian quickly fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unbeknownst to Christian, Moka was having the same debate he'd been having with...well...herself. Moka sat on her bed in her pyjamas. The Rosario on her neck glowing brightly.

"**If you're ever going to have a chance with Hawke you have to tell him you need to tell him." **Inner Moka reprimanded her outer self from inside the Rosario.

"I-I-It's not like I don't want to..." The outer one countered. "It's just that...I haven't been able to find the right moment."

"**It's the perfect timing!" **Inner replied. **"Those other nuisances are away with their families, miles away from here. It is the best opportunity you are ever going to get if you want to make Christian yours." **

"If you're so confident, why don't you tell him?!" Moka countered, she knew her Inner self also had feelings for their foreign friend.

The comment defiantly caused Inner Moka to pause for a second. **"You are the one he likes the most." **She finally replied, her tone slightly sad. **"It should be you to tell him."**

Moka suddenly felt really guilty about what she had said to her Inner self. "I'm sorry, I know can't because you're sealed all the time."

"**Its fine, it doesn't matter anyway. I'm content in knowing that I am able to protect him. That is all I have ever been to him anyway." **Inner replied.

"Inner..." Moka said sadly.

"**The bottom line is you need to tell him your feelings. If you don't, one of the other girls is going to steal him away from you." **Inner Moka continued, her natural tone of voice returning. **"Tell him tomorrow, give him something that will matter and show your feelings." **

"Ok..." Moka replied.

"**Good. Now get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Remember, buy something that will show how much you care for him." **Inner Moka finished before the light of the Rosario died down, telling the Outer Moka that her inner self had gone back to sleep.

Moka laid down in bed and hugged a small stuffed animal that Christian had given her. "You care about him too." She said as she fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning both teens woke up early. Before they went out, Christian and Moka went down to the dorm kitchens for breakfast. Seeing each other the two teens happily greeted each other.

"Good morning, Moka." Christian said to the girl with a smile.

"Morning, Chris!" The girl chimed.

Christian took the time to admire Moka's attire. She was currently wearing a pink fluffy jumper which covered her neck. She also wore white jeans and pink snow boots. Her long pink hair fell down to her waist. She was wearing makeup that literally made her face shine. Overall Christian thought she looked glamorous.

Moka was also admiring Christians outfit. It was a black winter jacket that showed off his muscles. On his legs were blue jeans and he had black snow boots on his feet. She noticed that under his jacket was a white shirt. The Omnitrix was showing just above the cuff of his left sleeve. She could smell his cologne in the air which seemed to add to his natural charm.

"Y-you look lovely, Moka." Christian was able to get out turning slightly away from the girl, a blush on his face.

"Th-thank you." Moka replied, copying Christian's actions in order to hide her own blush. Suddenly she caught a whiff of Christian's scent. "Uh- Chris?"

"Go ahead." Christian replied, he always knew when Moka wanted blood, it was too obvious. He pulled down his jacket collar and exposed his neck.

"Thank you!" Moka exclaimed happily as she put her arms around Christian and brought her lips to his neck.

CHU!

'_All in the Christmas spirit.'_ Christian thought to himself as Moka sucked his blood.

After that, the two sat down and ate their breakfast. They talked about casual things like what they had planned for after the holidays or what they thought their friends were doing at that moment. Eventually the conversation turned to today's plans.

"What are you going to do today?" Moka asked.

"Uh- I have some things to do." He said nervously. He didn't want Moka to know he was shopping for her.

"Yeah, me too." Moka admitted. She was a lot more experienced at keeping secrets from Christian.

Christian gulped; he knew he had to ask her now.

Moka tried to steal herself, ready to ask Christian about tonight.

"Hey Christian/Moka?" They said in unison before stopping and looking at each other in surprise.

"Uh- you go first." Christian offered.

"No, you go first." Moka replied.

"Okay...Moka, as it is Christmas Eve, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night...together?" He asked.

Moka blushed madly, misinterpreting what he had said. "Wha!?"

Christian replayed what he said in his head and his face went beet red.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" He exclaimed waving his arms wildly. "I meant hanging out! You know, exchanging gifts at midnight!" Christian told her.

Moka felt a mixture of surprise that Christian had asked her this question, relief that she no longer had to ask him the same question he had asked her and extreme happiness that Christian wanted to spend time with her.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Moka replied happily.

"Awesome!" Christian cried a little too enthusiastically.

"Ok, where are we meeting?" Moka asked.

"How about on the dorm roof to exchange the gifts?" Christian suggested.

"Yeah! Then we could head to your room and some dinner." Moka added.

"Sounds great." Christian replied with a nod.

After that, the two finished their breakfasts before heading back to their dorms to brush their teeth and grab their money. They then met up again outside the dorms to walk to the onsite school market. It seemed to have everything the student body needed, including several shops they could use to buy Christmas gifts.

The two teens separated, promising to meet up on the roof at midnight as they didn't know when the other would be done.

They then spent the next few hours scouring the shops in order to find the perfect gift for one another. Unfortunately, neither had any luck.

Christian went through several clothes shops hoping to find something Moka would like. However, he didn't feel that anything they had was special enough for Moka. His next stop was the jewellery shop. However everything he thought was good enough was too expensive.

"AHHH!" He cried once he had left the shop. "Why can't this be as easy as using one of my alien forms?!" Suddenly Christian stopped, an idea forming in his head. "That's it!" He cried as he ran off back towards the dorms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moka was struggling as well. She had visited the shops she thought that Christian would like, much to the gratitude of all the male shop attendants. Eventually she found herself in one of the arts and crafts shops. Looking around, she still couldn't find anything that would be the perfect gift.

"It's hopeless; I can't find anything that Christian would love." She moaned as she leaned up against one of the shelves.

Suddenly the Rosario lit up. **"Then don't look for anything. Sometimes, the best gifts are those that you make." **Inner Moka suddenly said.

Moka thought about what her inner self had said as an idea pooped into her head. She looked for what she needed in the art shop. She quickly found the items she needed and purchased them before rushing back to her room to prepare them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was ten to twelve and Moka was waiting on the roof for Christian to arrive. In her hands was a package wrapped in brown paper with a small ribbon on. Moka stood patiently as she braced herself for what she was about to do. She was going to tell Christian she loved him and she hoped that he would reciprocate her feelings. She slightly squeezed the wrapped present in her arms as she fought the cold night air. '_I hope he likes it...' _She thought.

It was five to twelve when she finally heard the sound of Christian's footsteps approaching. She turned towards the door that led on to the roof in time to see Christian walk through. His hands were in his pockets as he made his way over her.

"Hey, Moka." Christian said as he reached her.

"Good evening, Christian." Moka replied, a smile on her face.

The two stood looking at each other awkwardly before Moka finally decided to hand him her gift.

"Merry Christmas, Chris!" She cried as she passed him her present. "I hope you like it."

"Thank you Moka." Christian said as he took the present with his right hand. With his free hand, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small wrapped gift with a card on top. "These are for both you and your inner self" Christian told her as he handed her the present and card.

"Thank you." Moka said happily, glad that her inner self had been thought of. "So who gets the honour of opening theirs first?" Moka asked.

"It's up to you." Christian replied.

"You go first." Moka responded, a small blush appearing on her face.

"Okay." Christian said as he began to open Moka's present. Inside the wrapping was a beautiful brown book. The cover and back were decorated in order to make it look like wood. On the centre of the cover was a heart that said 'hearts memories'. Christian opened it to find pictures stuck in of him and his friends at the academy. Each picture was a special memory he had shared with them at the school. There were some of him and the rest of the gang hanging out in the club, some of him training with Zack, even some of him with some of the other girls in the club. However the common theme of the pictures was pictures of him and Moka together. Christian skimmed through the scrap book only to find that the pictures stopped about half way through the book. However there was a small note in Moka's handwriting.

'The pictures you have seen so far are the times that are not only special to me, but to the rest of our friends as well. You helped to save us all from loneliness and there are no words to tell you how much that means to me. The point of this book is to also show you that you are not alone. Me and my inner self as well as the rest of the club, will always be there by your side. The rest of these pages are for you to fill yourself with new memories that we can make together.

You mean everything to me Christian, so this is me telling you how I feel. Wishing you a Merry Christmas.

With all the love in my heart

Moka'

Christian was overwhelmed by what he had read. He couldn't believe how much Moka had done for him. He was especially moved by Moka's note. He had no idea she felt that way about him. That was defiantly going to make it easier for him to confess his feelings for her.

"Moka, thank you." He said to the girl. "This is honestly, the best present I have ever received in my life." He admitted.

Moka gasped in happiness. She was so glad that Christian had liked her gift. She was glad she had added that note.

"You open yours now." Christian told her as he moved the book into one of his bigger inner jacket pockets in order to keep it safe.

"Okay!" Moka replied moving to open the gift before Christian stopped her.

"Just to let you know, that's only the first part of the gift I have one more thing to give you after you open that." Christian told her.

"Alright." Moka replied before she continued to open the small parcel. Inside was a small black leather box. Moka opened it and gasped at what was inside. Inside the box were two beautiful, emerald green crystal earrings. They sparkled dazzlingly in the moonlight.

"Christian, these are beautiful." She said in surprise. "How did you afford them?"

"Actually, I made them." Christian admitted.

Moka looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

"And that brings us to the second part of the gift." Christian told her walking forward. "Moka, could you turn around please?"

With a nod, Moka complied, turning to look out at the area around the dorm. She heard a few familiar noises behind her before there was a flash of green light. Still not looking she heard the sound of crystals moving together as Christian in alien form moved towards her.

"Hm?" Came a deep voice behind her as Diamondhead inspected something. "Okay." The alien then put his hands close to each other and began to form something in his hands. Once he was finished, Diamondhead touched his Omnitrix symbol and turned back into Christian, the object he had made still in his hands. "Don't turn around Moka." He told her.

Moka felt Christian standing right behind her and blushed slightly. In the corner of her eye she noticed a Christian arms coming over her head, however he was holding something. Christian wrapped the object around her neck before fastening it at the back.

"Moka, you can turn around now." Christian told her.

Moka did so and looked at Christian who had a happy smile on his face. "Do you like it?" Christian asked her.

Moka looked down to see a necklace was dangling around her neck just above the Rosario. It was the same material as the earrings, which were still in her hand. She noticed that the necklace was made up of emerald pearls that went around until the centre of the necklace that had what appeared to be two crystal Rosario's. Upon closer inspection of the Rosario's, Moka found they were engraved. One said Outer and the other said Inner.

"Christian, this is..." Moka started, tears in her eyes.

"Merry Christmas." Christian replied with a smile.

"Oh, there's a card!" Moka remembered, moving to open the card that was still in her hand with the earrings. When she opened it, she was greeted with Christians neat hand writing. As she read the letter, her tears began to flow more.

'Dear Moka, both of you.

Throughout my time at this academy, you have always been there to help keep me safe. It did not matter if you were sealed or unsealed, everyday you would save me. You saved me from myself. Before I met you, I was unable to admit my true feelings to even myself, now I find that I can always have someone who is willing to listen to me. You are the reason I have become stronger this year and have the will to carry on each day.

I don't care what you are or what you have done, my feelings for you will never change. Christmas has never been my favourite time of the year. Ever since my parents died, I have found Christmas to be empty and slightly sad. However that's changed. I actually look forward to spending Christmas with you tomorrow, because it will be with someone I truly care for.

I love you Moka, both of you. To me, you are two sides of the same person and you complete the other.

I wish you both a very Merry Christmas.

Love Chris.'

Moka finished reading and looked at Christian, tear were streaming down her face. It they had looked close enough, they would have seen a small tear coming from the Rosario as well.

"Chris..." Was all Moka could manage before she charged at him and tackled him over in the biggest bear hug she had ever given him.

"Mo-ka" Christian struggled as he tried to breath.

"Sorry!" Moka replied as she loosened the hug but didn't let go. "Chris, these are the greatest presents anyone has ever given me." She told him. "I love them...and I love you." She admitted.

"Moka..." Christian said in shock.

"I've loved you ever since you saved me from Saizou, maybe even before that. You are the most important person in my life and I can't imagine it without you!" Moka told him.

She suddenly felt Christian wrap his arms around her and return the hug. "It's the same for me Moka. I fell in love with you the moment I met you. I was heart broken when you told me you hated humans. It was one of the reasons I tried to leave that day. I didn't feel I had any right to be with you if I was going to have to lie to you every day."

Moka listened to what Christian was saying as their heads began to get closer.

"Ever since you accepted me as a human, I have been battling this need to tell you how I felt about you. I only decided yesterday that I would tell you today."

Moka couldn't belief what she was hearing, Christian had felt the exact same emotions she felt for him.

"Thats-thats-thats..." She started before Moka moved her arms so that they were around Christian's neck. "Chris!"

Before Christian knew what was happening, Moka had brought their lips together. Christian was surprised at first before he eased into the kiss and the two teens enjoyed the moment. Neither wanted to end it but unfortunately the need for air overtook both of them. They leaned their heads against one another as they took in their fill of oxygen.

"I guess...we're a couple then..." Christian commented through his breaths.

"I guess so..." Moka replied.

The two laughed before sharing another kiss. They then began to make their way of the cold rooftop and headed back downstairs. As they walked hand in hand, Christian asked.

"So, who's telling Kurumu and the others?"

**And that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. As I said before this is a non canon story and was written for enjoyment. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and will have a Happy New Year. See you in the new year.**


End file.
